The Muse of My Heart
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: Pre-Avengers. Odin never does anything without a reason behind his actions. Thalia, the muse of comedy, loves to make people smile, even if it causes her pain. She was only allowed to take her mask and her humor, which in turn had shriveled up and died within that moment. But a small petal of that humor took root in her heart, and it will soon take root in the heart of another.


Chapter 1: A Gift to be Given, An Item to be Sold

When worlds collide nothing good ever comes out of it. However, when two rulers of two worlds are men of peace and wisdom, a deal can be struck.

Odin, the Allfather of Asgard and eight other worlds, was in a different dimension altogether. He was on Mount Olympus, in the presence of three brothers sitting atop their respectful thrones.

Midgard, as it had turned out, was the connection that these worlds had now known that they had. The dispute was over who the rightful guardian of Earth was. Poseidon, god of the ocean, pointed out that the mortals could easily hold their own. Hades, the ruler of the Underworld, the place of lost souls, added that they could be left alone.

Odin, however, spoke his mind in saying that they cannot survive the threats that some wish to impose on them without proper guidance and protection.

It was with this short transaction of voice and opinion that the four men came to an agreement that they shall only interfere with the fate Midgard if it does not bring harm to the opposing world.

"I am glad that we could have come to such a peaceful conclusion," Odin had said as he readied himself to leave for home.

Zeus, the almighty, had chuckled and patted his new friend's shoulders. "We Olympians may have quarrels amongst ourselves," he looked to his darker brother, "but you would find that we can indeed solve things civilly."

"Until we meet again," Odin turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zeus said. Odin turned respectfully and inquired as to what was wrong. "In honor of our newfound friendship, I wish to offer you a gift."

Odin's eye glinted. To not accept a gift from a man with a similar status such as he would be disrespectful and could cause a rift. Odin himself did not take too much a fancy to gifts, but he could always pass it on to his beloved wife or one of his two sons.

The two Gods entered a grand room where ten women and a boy stood. The oldest of the women bowed to the gentlemen and kissed Zeus's hand. She bowed her head respectfully when greeted by Odin. "My Lords," The Goddess of memory and mother of the nine women behind her, Mnemosyne, said.

Zeus explained "As a sign of trust and honor, I give to you one of my nine daughters, the Muses as a gift. Please," He gestured to the group.

"I am deeply honored." Odin began to walk down the line of women. He turned on his heel and stood before them. The nine muses bowed and began to introduce themselves.

"My lord." The first one greeted him. "My name is Calliope. I am the Chief Muse and patron of epics." She held in her hand a writing tablet.

"And who is that boy hiding amongst your skirts?" Odin asked.

"My son, Orpheus." The little boy looked at Odin curiously.

Odin nodded and looked to the second muse. "And you?"

This one's eyes seemed old and ancient, so much so that those eyes did not in any way reflect the youth in her body. In her hand she held a scroll, and she placed her free hand over her heart and bowed. "I am Clio, the muse of history and heroic poetry."

Odin moved onto the next.

The third muse seemed to be the prettiest of them all. "Odin, my lord, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I am Erato, muse of mimicry and love poetry."

The muse standing beside her had a smile that could light up a room. "My name is Euterpe, muse of joy, player of the flute." In her hand she had a simple silver flute.

The following muse was thoughtful and seemed to be pondering many things. After a jab from her sister she stood at attention. "Forgive me," she bowed. "I am the muse of Hymns, Polyhymnia."

The next two muses were complete opposites. One wore a smiling theatrical mask, while the other wore a frowning one. The smiling one, in her hand, had a Shepard's crook, while the frowning one held a sword.

"My name is Melpomene," the frowning one said. "I am the muse of tragedy."

"My name is Thalia, the muse of comedy." The smiling one said. Odin's eye lingered on the two before he moved on.

The second-to-last muse had in her hand a lyre. "I am the muse of dancing and choral singing. Terpsichore." She strummed a few notes on her instrument.

"Show off," one of the other muses muttered.

The last muse held herself up and her head high. In her hand she had a string of compasses connected by a chain, "I am the patron of astronomy and astrology, Urania."

"You may take one of the muses, my daughters, home with you to Asgard. Not only will you bring a beautiful woman with you, you will be bringing her skills and attributes." Zeus stated.

"My daughters," Mnemosyne began, "are all quite gifted. You can bring home with you stories from faraway lands and of heroes. You can bring with you the history of the great Olympus and of life itself. You can bring home an embodiment of love and lyrics or of joy and music. The knowledge that you can bring home is both valuable and unlimited. You can bring to your home entertainment such as tragedy or comedy. You can ultimately bring home dance and song, and at last: education of the stars and universe."

Odin pondered this for a moment. "Would the two masked muses step forward?"

Both Melpomene and Thalia stepped forward. Mnemosyne clapped her hand and the two removed their masks. Melpomene looked like her sisters. Blonde hair, fair skin, and bright, sparkly eyes.

Thalia, however, was different. Amongst the conformity she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her hair was snow white, her skin even whiter. And her eyes. They were like two rubies placed on a porcelain doll.

"Can the two of you explain to me why I should bring you to Asgard?" Odin asked.

Melpomene started with "My lord." And gave a small bow. "I am the muse of tragedy. Not only do I understand the fundamental emotions of sorrow and pain, I am also a decent play write. Although I am an entertainer, I am also a fighter." She showed off a few moves with her sword, and her sisters clapped.

"And you?" Odin asked the muse of comedy.

She looked up at him and simply said "Truthfully, I have no wish to go with you."

Everyone, save Odin, gasped. "Why you ungrateful, disrespectful, little…" Mnemosyne walked over ready to strike the muse down, but Odin stilled her hand with a roar. "STOP!"

Everyone was silent. Thalia, while scurrying back to run away from her enraged mother, tripped on her dresses and stumbled back.

Odin walked towards the muse who was glaring her mother down. He offered his hand to the Goddess of Memory and handed her off to Zeus. He stepped up to Thalia who had steadied her stance. "And why is that?" He asked. But his voice was inquisitive, not harsh or biting.

"My only wish is that I go by my own free will and no one else's. I am not an item to be sold or given as a gift." Her ruby eyes were cast to the ground.

Odin pondered this. "If I were to give you the choice, what would you decide?"

"I am deeply honored; however, I would decide to stay, thank you very much, My Lord." She said.

Odin looked at her and cleared his throat. "I'll take her then; Thaila, the muse of comedy."

Thaila's face fell. "But…why…" Silent tears began to fall. The muses behind her started to gossip and chitter. Without a chance to say good bye, the sorrow filled muse was whisked away by her mother and father and set on the back of a six-legged beast.

Thalia was only allowed to take her staff, her mask, and her humor, which in turn had shriveled up and died within that moment. But a small petal of that humor took root in her heart, and it will soon take root in the heart of another.


End file.
